Sweets
by Edan R
Summary: Chica has had a long day and she needs to relax. Thankfully for her, the pizzeria's resident sentient cupcake is there for her. Requested from /vg/, Chica/genderbent cupcake yuri smut.


Chica plopped herself down in a chair backstage, exhausted. She had just finished a very long night of entertaining patrons, and she needed some rest. So she sat for several minutes, a cool drink in her hand, thinking about how monotonous her work sometimes was. She always felt a weird back-and-forth between enjoying her work and being tired of it. Perhaps all she needed, she thought, was something to spice up her nights after work.

"How are you doing, Miss Chica?" a tiny voice called.

Chica turned to see Carla, the tiny animatronic cupcake, staring up at her from the ground. She was adorable with her bright eyes, cup-skirt, and minuscule body, Chica thought. Combined with this, her cheerful disposition and constant desire to help out around the place made Chica happy whenever she saw her.

"Why hello there, darling," Chica responded. "My bones are a bit weary tonight, since you asked."

"Overexerting yourself again?" Carla inquired.

"Partially, yeah, but not entirely. I just kind of feel out of it in general, you know?"

"Not exactly, Miss Chica."

Carla had begun cleaning up around the room while she was talking to Chica; at least, she picked up the pieces of paper lying on the ground. That was all she could reach.

"Well, you see," Chica began, leaning forward in her chair, "I just feel weird after the shows. I think it's because I got nothing to do to take the edge off after these long nights."

Carla stopped cleaning. "Nothing?

"Naw," Chica replied. "I spend the days tiring myself out and spend the nights just being tired. There just ain't a whole lot to do in this joint."

"Well, I think I can help with that!" she exclaimed, perking up. She walked over to Chica and extended her arms upward. "Can you give me a lift?"

Chica grabbed Carla and did as she was asked.

"Up to your shoulders, please," she requested.

Chica obeyed, placing Carla so she sat atop the chair, level with Chica's shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" Chica asked.

"Just relax," Carla said, a deeper tone than usual applied to her normally high-pitched voice.

Chica felt a small pair of hands press against her back. They began to rub up and down, back and forth.

"Carla, what are you-ah!" Chica let out a slight yelp of pleasure as Carla pressed on her back just right, immediately easing away some of the pain.

"It's my duty to assist," Carla whispered. "You need assistance."

Chica got into a groove of slow breathing as Carla's hands worked her back. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. Soft presses and hard pushes alike made Chica's body feel ways she didn't realize were possible. All the stress, all the exhaustion, and all thoughts in general simply melted away.

"Carla..." Chica moaned. She was in heaven.

Carla leaned in towards Chica's ear. "It gets better," she whispered.

Only having a moment to ponder what she meant, Chica was shocked to feel the soft press of Carla's lips on the back of her neck.

"Carla!" Chica exclaimed.

"Shhh," Carla hushed. "Don't stray from that relaxed state. Go with the flow."

This was a side of Carla that Chica had never seen before. She had always acted so benignly before. She was cute, perky, and dutiful. Such intimacy and command was a huge surprise.

Carla continued to rub Chica's back as she spread a long series of kisses across her neck and shoulders; every bit of it all was very slow and deliberate. Her hands continued to work magic as she treated Chica with her soft kisses. She closed this service by slowly running her tongue across the length of Chica's neck. Chica shivered slightly under such a sensation. After this, Carla hopped onto Chica's shoulder. Feeling the small hands on her face, Chica turned her head and kissed Carla. Tongue play soon emerged from this, and the two exchanged hot breaths in a session of warm bliss. Chica picked Carla up and hugged her closely, kissing her cheek and shoulder as Carla removed Chica's bib.

Pulling Carla back, the bib was off, revealing Chica's pillowy, well-endowed chest. Carla dropped from Chica's grasp and stood on her lap. She quickly undressed herself, discarding her clothing on the ground and showing her own figure. Though her chest was petite, he hips were, proportionally, quite wide. Grabbing one of Chica's breasts with both hands, Carla extended her mouth as much as possible and placed it over the soft nipple before her. Closing her eyes, she began to work, sucking and licking. All the while she moved her hands around, feeling the weight of the plushy breast and enjoying its capacity for squishing and squeezing. Chica softly moaned at the feeling of Carla's warm, wet tongue on her nipple, as well as the sucking, however light Carla's capacity for doing so was. Carla switched over to the other breast and proceeded to undergo the same process. Chica, wanting to keep herself stimulated where she already was, used a free hand to rub the abandoned nipple slowly while keeping the other behind Carla's head, gently stroking her. After minutes of this, Carla broke contact with Chica's nipple. She moved slightly to the side and placed herself between Chica's breasts, almost burying her entire person within them. She grabbed them and pulled them in towards her as much as possible, smothering herself. As she did this, Chica moved her hands lower. She needed to relieve some of the tension that had built up below during this time. While she fingered herself, Carla let herself get lost in the heavenly softness which she had engulfed herself in, kissing and licking Chica's chest.

Unsatisfied with just her own hands, Chica pulled Carla away. After giving her one deep kiss, she lowered Carla in between her legs. Carla immediately went to work, rapidly lapping with her tongue. There she was able to take advantage of her small size, and simultaneously made work of both her tongue and her fingers. Chica was very nearly overwhelmed by the amount of stimulus she was receiving, exuding liquid in pleasure. She didn't last very long under such conditions, soon feeling a burst of sensation spreading throughout her body. She let Carla continue for a little while, however.

Once Chica reached a climax a second time, she picked Carla up and laid her down on her lap. She lifted Carla's hips and lowered her mouth. Enveloping the area between her legs completely due to their size difference, Chica's tongue required little movement to pleasure Carla to her maximum capacity. Carla moaned and yelped, seemingly unable to handle such ecstasy. Chica continued regardless. She enjoyed how Carla's tiny waist quivered beneath her hands, and how her legs twitched as a pleasure reaction. Carla's body grew hot, and Chica could feel warm saliva leaking onto her lap. Soon enough, Chica felt a small rush of liquid upon her tongue as Carla screamed Chica's name.

Chica removed herself from Carla and scooted over in her seat, leaving room to lay Carla down, gently. Chica lightly petted her as she took a minute to catch her breath.

"Thank you, Carla," she said softly. "I guess I got something to do at nights now, don't I?"

"You want to do this again?" Carla asked through deep breaths.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on Carla's cheek.

"Of course I do, sugar."


End file.
